I'd Lie
by BlueEyedKlutz
Summary: This is a one shot I've wrote because I haven't been so good with my updating on "losing is no option' its inspired my Taylor swifts song 'I'd Lie' Bella falls in love with her Best Friend, can she speak of her true feelings just through a song? Bad summary I know, but please R&R BxE


**This one shot was inspired by Taylor Swift's song, "I'd Lie" **

**I do not own twilight, but I wish I did :(**

**Anyway...here's the story, Enjoy :) ...**

**Bella's POV**

"A classic," I heard a low male voice say from the opposite side of the small table in the Library. I moved the book away, from in front of my face, placing it onto the table, just to be caught mesmerised by two emerald green eyes, staring at me. He had an amazing crooked smile that took my breathe away. He smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair, almost looking sort of...nervous?

"Er...what?" I stuttered. That was just...stupid. I shouted at myself in my head, making sure I knew that this was not going so well.

"Er, the book, that you are reading...its a classic." He said, smirking at me. Oh great, he thinks I'm a total airhead!

"Oh, yes. 'Romeo and Juliet,' can't get more classic then that," I said, with a small laugh. I didn't know what to say...maybe I should just shut up, then he'll realise I'm not a good friend for him to have, and he'll leave me alone. I mean, he seemed like a smart guy, and definitely a gentlemen. He sat up, almost completely straight in his chair, and a polite smile never left his face. He was very beautiful, more beautiful than any boy I'd ever met, and probably about 17 years of age. Why would he want to even associate with me?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't know were I was until a hand blurred past my face, and I snapped out of my trance. Oh God, I was just sitting there, staring at him. Okay, it's official, he thinks I'm a freak. Well, I am, I'm a complete loner. I'm one of the smartest in my class and I'm unbelievable timid. All my friends are boys - not to mention, most of them are my brothers - and I'm not exactly the most popular girl at forks high school. In fact, the only boy - before the one sitting in front of me - that paid any attention to me was vile Mike Newton, who followed me around like a little puppy dog.

I was looking down at my book now, but instead of reading the pages, I let my thoughts drift away, again. I heard him clear his throat and when I looked up, he extended his hand towards me, silently asking me to take it.

"Edward, Edward Cullen," he said, brightly smiling at me, as I took his hand and shook it.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella," I answered, with a smile just has bright as his. I completely ignored the book in my other hand as I got lost in his deep green eyes.

"Bella," He said simply, his smile becoming very soft. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, or himself, so I just kept quiet as he moved around to my side of the desk. He sat in the spear seat next to me, and we began small talk. We talked about weather, school - turned out he just moved here, and was going to be attending the same school as me, early Monday morning - any side jobs we had, family, friends, about forks, and finally, we swapped numbers and went are different ways.

The weekend past quickly. Edward had rang me last night, just to get directions to school. We talked a little more, but soon we both became very tired and incoherent so I said good-night, and lay my head on my pillow. I was out in seconds.

The next morning I woke up late and rushed round getting ready for school. I put two pop tarts in, and ran upstairs to quickly brush through my hair. Once I had tamed the wild mess on my head, I ran to the kitchen, just as the toaster popped, and I shoved one in my mouth, grabbing my bag, keys and phone, and locking the door behind me. I turned around, only to see a shiny silver volvo parked behind my truck, blocking me in.

"Want a lift?" A male voice said. I looked through the misty fog, to see a smiling Edward looking back at me. He wore dark jeans and a shirt, and was sitting on his bonnet, feet on the ground. He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. He seemed amused by my surprised face. I quickly composed myself and walked towards him.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked, dumbfounded. I may be the chief of polices daughter, but I wasn't exactly the talk of the town.

"I didn't." He answered, with a grin. I frowned in confusion, tilting my head to the side. He looked down with a small laugh, before looking back in my direction and saying, "I was on my way to school, when I saw you. I moved in next door, isn't that funny? Anyway, I was just wondering if you'd like a ride, your the only person I know. My sisters don't start till Wednesday, and its hard being to new kid." He sighed.

"Oh." Was the only thing I could say. I managed to get an answer out eventually, "Well, okay then."

He opened the door for me like a true gentleman and I smiled brightly at him. I leaned over, kissed his cheek softly, then ducked into his car as he shut the door behind me, slightly stunned. I was too, stunned at my behaviour. I didn't know what came over me, my body was just doing things before my mind made the decisions when I was near Edward, and that's only been twice.

He drove me to school, we had all the same classes - that day anyway - and then he dropped me back home, promising to hang out after school Wednesday, when he introduced me to his sisters.

I walked into my house, only to find it empty. I assumed dad was working late tonight, and the boys would be home soon, not to mention my sisters, who had been shopping all day. I decided to get dinner started, before the boys got home - or the girls, whoever came first - and I headed towards the kitchen.

As soon as I had finished dinner, the boys, with my sisters in tow, came through the door. We had a very large family, but I didn't mind so much. When mom passed away, I had to take care of everyone. All my sisters were younger than me, and two of my brothers, and my older brothers were useless. I had to take care of this family, and I enjoyed it, to be perfectly honest.

I gave leah and Angela (my younger sisters) a hug before they ran up to put there new clothes away in their rooms. I walked over to the boys, my younger brothers Seth and jacob, and my older brothers Jasper and Emmett, giving them all hugs, and instructed them to get ready for dinner.

Wednesday morning, Edward drove me to school, just like he had every morning so far. But this time we were not alone. He introduced me to his pixie-like sister Alice, and his beautiful sister Rosalie. They both loved shopping - the complete opposite to me, but I'm sure they would like tot ake my sisters out to the new mall soon - but were also very smart and funny, and we became friends instantly.

**2years later**

I invited Edward, Alice and Rosalie over one Friday night for...a 'sleepover' of some sort. We had had a few of these so far, as we were all best friends, and made it a sort of tradition to have one at least once a month. Charlie was working all night, and wouldn't be back till late Saturday afternoon. We emptied the large living room, spreading lots of sleeping bags out. We had, popcorn, cakes, sweets, chips, and watched LOTS of movies.

"I'm bored," Emmett announced suddenly. Of course he would be the first to complain about boredom.

"Well, what would you like to do?" I asked, whilst yawning. It was getting late, and I could do with some sleep, but I just didn't want to miss the fun.

"Let's play a game!" An enthusiastic Alice squealed. We all glanced at each other before our eyes made their way back to her.

"Okay," I said, cautiously,"What shall we play?" I regretting asking that, as soon as it had left my mouth.

"Well," she started,"Why don't we play a game, were we see who knows the most about each other. For example, me asking jasper, 'what's Emmett's favourite food?"

"All food," Jasper answered, thou he knew she was not really asking him. He smirked as he glanced at an annoyed Emmett through the corner of his eye.

Alice smiled brightly, and no one could deny her, her fun. We all agreed to play, and so we began.

"Okay, Jasper. What's Edward's favourite colour?" Alice asked.

"Blue?" He answered unsure.

"Nope," said Edward.

"Bella?" Alice said, looking away from jasper and towards me.

"Green, like his eyes" I stated, confidently.

"Yes," Edward smiled.

"Like his eyes?" Emmett scoffed.

"Er...yeah," I blushed, "He has his fathers eyes." I continued.

They all stared at me strangely all but Alice who was smiling...knowingly? **What's that all about? Oh no...she doesn't...**_**know**_**...right?** I thought, uneasliy. And Edward, who was smiling down at me as I leaned into his side, attempting to hide away from everyone's stares.

"Emmett," I tried to changed the subject, "What's Edward's favourite thing to do?"

"Ha! Probably play his piano. I swear he should marry that thing, he spend's so much time writing that song." He seemed amused with himself. I glared and kicked him, effectively hitting Jacob and Jasper too.

"Score! Three birds with one stone," I smiled smugly as they playfully glared at me. I wanted to changed the subject again. "I would say Arguing. You know how much Edward love's to argue," I smirked, and everyone - even Edward - laughed, agreeing with me.

We carried on with the game for quite a while, laughing at everyone's stupid answers, but too soon everyone became tired, and we decided to call it a night.

I jumped up into a sitting potion, nudging Edward a little, who had came _**way**_ too close during the night. I was sweating, breathing heavily, and terrified from the nightmare I had just had. I stood up slowly, making sure I didn't wake anyone, and tiptoe to the front porch for some air.

After about fifteen minutes, I heard the door open, and quiet footsteps approaching. I turned to see a sleepy Edward smiling down at me. That one smile took my breathe away and all I could do was sigh as he draped a blanket over my shoulders, and hugged me close to keep me warm. We didn't say a word, just stood there admiring the twinkling stars, until edward finally spoke.

"Have you ever been in love?" He whispered suddenly. I was confused as to why he would ask that. I didn't want to tell him that I had been in love with him since the first time I had lay eyes on him, in that library. Or that I had only realised I was in love with him on the 17th of the first month we met, at his birthday party. But I also could not lie to Edward.

"Er...why?" I asked, looking at anything but his face.

"I'm never falling in love." He said, confidently. I let out one nervous laugh and he looked at me curiously. "Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said, as one thought repeated itself in my mind, **please be wrong!** Neither of us said anymore on the subject. I was both relived and grateful. I didn't like to lie to Edward, or anyone for that matter, but if someone did ask me if I was in love with Edward, then I would have to lie, no matter how terrible I am at lying. I'm just not brave enough to tell him my true feelins. Not brave enough for rejection, or for our friendship to be ruined. In the little time I knew Edward, we had become Best Friends, and we knew everything about each other. I didn't want to, no I couldn't, lose that!

**1 Month Later**

"Alice! You bought me a dress? I told you, I'm not going to the stupid dance! I have no interest in it, and I don't even have a date!" I shouted, as Alice held up a blue - and admittedly a very beautiful - blue dress. She had jewelry, make up, and selections of flat shoes, spread across her bed and dresser.

"Well Edward doesn't either, so we can all just go as a group of friends, wanting to have a good time! And I may have told the head mistress that you would sing a song that you wrote in front of everyone but that's just a minor detail in your perfect night to get Edward." She rushed in one breathe.

"Wait! What!" I started to panic. She wanted me to sing, my song, that I wrote, in font of _**everyone**_? Oh god, how am I getting out of this one?

Before I could say another word, she pushed me into the large bathroom in her house, along with everything I needed to get ready, minus the make-up that I was sure she would want to take care of herself.

When I was done, I had to admitt...I did look pretty. This gave me a little more confidence, but that vanished when Alice placed my lyric book into my purse, that matched my dress and flats. I stumbled down the path, fall as I got to the last step. Two strong arms caught me, and I looked up to see Edward, smiling down at me as he always does.

"Why thank you, sir," I joked, when he opened the door, and held my hand to help me in. I gave him a kiss on the cheek - just like that first day he drove me to school. This was surprising, because it was only the second time I'd done it, yet it seemed so easy, natural. God I love him. He's who I'm thinking of when I'm drifting of to sleep. I dream about him of a night, and think about him everyminute of the day. The first thing I think of in the morning is his beauty, and the last painful memory I remember of a night is thinking how he will never love me. But I had to tell him my fellings, and I was going to tell him tonight...with my song.

I had spent a year writing this song for Edward. Well, I wrote it the first month I realised I was in love with him, but it has taken me all this time to finally show him it, or rather sing it to him.

"Looking forward to your performance?" He smriked. **If only you knew...**

"Thrilled. Ecstatic." I answered, sarcastically. "You should join me up there, play a little guitar." I smiled, trying to hide all my nerves, and worry. He just shook his head slightly, smiling, but also with a hint of concern. I obviously wasn't fooling anyone.

The dance has very crowded. So many people, so many familiar faces, I began to feel sick. None of the stage fright mattered once I thought of what Edward's reaction could be, and it hurt. What if he doesn't feel even an ounce of love for me? I would be completely heart-broken. But I could hurt myself, by keeping this in for any longer. I took a deep breathe as I walked up the side stares, onto the stage. I looked around at all the staring faces, and my legs turned to Jelly. As the band behind me started to play the music - alice had taken a cope of my song and gave it to the band to learn before I even knew I was going to the dance - I stood frozen, no words coming out.

I scanned the crowd, and my eyes finally found the one person I wanted to see. Edward. He was smiling brightly at me, as he gave me an encouraging nod. I took another deep breathe, and the band started the music again.

I grabbed my guitar, placing it on my shoulder comfortably, and speaking into the micorphone as I pulled it closer...

"Okay, I wrote this song myself. I've been meaning to sing it for a while now, but I just didn't have the courage. I wrote this song for a special someone...someone who I've gave my whole heart to..."

**I don't think that passenger seat**

**Has ever looked this good to me**

**He tells me about his night**

**And I count the colors in his eyes**

**He'll never fall in love he swears**

**As he runs his fingers through his hair**

**I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**

**I don't think it ever crossed his mind**

**He tells a joke I fake a smile**

**That I know all his favorite songs**

**And..**

**I could tell you his favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I love him,**

**I'd lie**

**He looks around the room**

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

**Shouldn't a light go on?**

**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**

**He sees everything black and white**

**Never let nobody see him cry**

**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

**I could tell you his favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I love him,**

**I'd lie**

**He stands there then walks away**

**My god if I could only say**

**I'm holding every breath for you...**

As I took a breathe, I saw the shock on my bothers faces, realising who this song was about, but the most shock I saw was coming from Edward. I felt my stomach doing nervous flips, but I continued anyway...

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**

**I think he can see through everything**

**But my heart**

**First thought when I wake up is**

**My god he's beautiful**

**So I put on my make up**

**And pray for a miracle**

**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**

**His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I love him**

**If you asked me if I love him**

**I'd lie**

As the music came to a stop, everyone started cheering. It felt good to be recognised, but also to get my feelings out in the open. When I looked the group o came in with (my family and friends) I noticed Edward run off through a door at the side of the stage.

My heart sunk, and I felt as though my whole world just collapsed on top of me. _**He doesn't love me...**_

A tear fell down my cheek as my sobs got caught in my throat. I looked back to the group, and locked eyes with Alice. She gave me a smile smile, before he eyes travelled to the entance to the stage were the right certain was.

Edward ran across the stage towards me, scooping me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared into thoughs eyes I loved so much.

"I love you," I whispered, confidently - for the first time.

"I love you, too." He smiled, and I felt my stomach doing flips. My happiness flew through thr roof, annd I pulled him in tighter.

Slowly, we began to inch closer to each other. I looked from is emerald green eyes, to his soft lips, and back again, before he pulled me close and captured his lips to mine. We kissed for a long time before he pulled away, and smiled at the cheering crowd.

He looking back at me with a huge smile, and nothing but love in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me again.

_**This is my happily ever after.**_

**Authors Note:**

**Hey! So, I'm not sure how this was, but I just thought I would get it out there since I'm struggling with my 9th chapter of 'losing is no option' but I would realllllly lovesome reviews on this one. I LOVE the song and Taylor Swift so yeah, that's it. Please read and review!**

**-Rach :)**


End file.
